Asynchronous delivery of content to semi-connected devices generally results in the content being retained at the device. In addition to the content, information that permits controlling the presentation of the content also is sent to the device. Such information typically conveys a period for which the content may be presented at the device. Repetitive presentation of the content during an extended period can result in diminished interaction of an end-user with the content. In addition, lack of updated content during extended periods can result in limited reach of the content to various devices.